Before The Prophecy
by Skystorm of ThunderClan
Summary: A once true friendship broken by another. This is what happens in Forestpaws life. Broken then fixed but broken beyond repair. Will she and Waterpaw fix their relationship? Or will Goldenpaw that his chance? FroggyClan October Challange. Rated T cause its warriors.


My name is Forestpaw; I was born to Silvershadow and Shellclaw. I am an apprentice of Riverclan. My leader is Purestar and my mentor is Lichenfur. My life was fine… until I fell in love.

* * *

"Forestpaw!" Lichenfur calls me for the dawn patrol. Ughh why does it have to be _dawn patrol _why not sunhigh when its _sunhigh. _

"Come on sleepy head. Don't be sad you get to go on patrol with me." My best friend Waterpaw calls me. He sure is funny in the morning. I stand up and try and stretch the sleepiness out of me. I pad out of the apprentice den for a big surprise. Goldenpaw is standing by my mentor and Glitterpaw. The other apprentice our age.

"Forestpaw" my mentor starts "you, Goldenpaw, Glitterpaw and Waterpaw will be doing the dawn patrol today no warriors."

"What?! Really?!" I stammer.

"Yes really" Lichenfur smiles at me "now swim to it!" And with those encouraging words she pads away.

"Hey Forestpaw something suspicious is going on." Goldenpaw say out of the blue. I tilt my head encouraging him to continue. "A patrol of apprentices. _Only apprentices. _I think something is going to happen. Can you go get Swiftpaw just incase we need to call for back up?"

"Sure." I pad off to get the young apprentice out of his nest. I get him out a few scratches to my ears later and we pad off for the dawn patrol. Everything is going good as reach the gorge. Maybe Goldenpaw was wrong after all. Little did I know I was wrong.

"ThunderClan attack!" We hear a shout and whip around to look at our attackers. 4 seasoned warriors against 4 soon to be warriors and a new apprentice.

"Swiftpaw run and get help!" Goldenpaw orders the new apprentice. _So that's why he had us bring Swiftpaw, to get back up in case of an ambush. _"RiverClan attack!"

_Wow Goldenpaw commands with the skill of a leader. _I stare dumbfounded at Goldenpaw. At the time I wasn't sure but I could have sworn Waterpaw was glaring daggers of hate at Goldenpaw. I didn't have anytime to think as a large ThunderClan tom bowled me over. _Kinkfur! _I think his name full of hate. I have a personal grudge against this cat for giving me a scar over my nose landing me a half-moon in the medicine cat den. I bite and scratch and dodge with all my strength and skill until he's begging for mercy.

"Go back to the forest where you belong!" I shout after him. I look around to see if anyone is seriously hurt. Our worst injury was the scar on my nose opening up. We hear a rustling noise and fall back in to an attack position only to see our mentors and Purestar bounding over.

"Good job you four you passed your assessment!" Purestar calls out happily. "ThunderClan! Thank you for your help!" He calls to the warriors.

"Anytime Purestar." Kinkfur calls back and the ThunderClan patrol bounds back into the woods.

"Hold up" Glitterpaw commands, "what is going on here?"

"Oh Glitterpaw haven't you figured it out silly?" Waterpaw playfully head-butts her shoulder. "They set us up. They had ThunderClan attack our patrol so they could see how hard we worked."

"Oh Waterpaw I am such a mouse-brain" Glitterpaw flirts. Wate rpaw didn't fall for the bait though. And skips happily up to his mentor to talk about our warrior ceremony. We arrive at camp quite quickly considering there are 4 soon to be warriors charging along.

"Let all cats old enough to swim join me here for a clan meeting

I look around and see the proud faces on my parents as I go sit up next to Waterpaw and Goldenpaw.

"Today, Riverclan we celebrate the coming of new warriors. Glitterpaw do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code even at the cost of your life?

"I do."

"Then your new name is Glittereyes. Waterpaw do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code even at the cost of your life?

"I do."

"Your name is now Waterclaw. Goldenpaw do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then your name is now Goldenheart. And finally Forestpaw do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code even at the cost of your life?"

I take a deep breath. "I do."

"Then from this day forward your name is… Foreststorm!"

* * *

Foreststorm, Goldenheart, Waterclaw, Glittereyes! The Clan cheers our names and I couldn't be prouder. Whenever new warriors are made RiverClan has a feast. And that's exactly what we were doing. Warriors were sharing tales, Elders were telling stories and everyone was eating while having a good time. Well right now I am looking for my best friend. I walk out of camp to see Glittereyes sneaking off. Some thing suspicious is going on and I intend to find out. I stalk Glittereyes until I see her talking to another cat. Out of everything's she said I only caught 3 words 'I love you.' _Well that's good she finally found someone that moons over her. _I am about to walk away until I hear the voice that replies to her. Its… Waterclaw. I stumble into the moonlight and Waterclaw and Glittereyes look over at me in shock.

"Foreststorm its not what it looks like." Waterclaw tries to explain.

"Really? Because it looks like you've broken the promise we made long ago!" I shout my emotions flowing through me.

_Flashback_

_"Forestkit." Waterkit calls._

_"Yeah Waterkit" Young Forestkit calls back._

_"I… um… wanted to tell you… IreallylikeyoundIthinkIaminlovewithyou." Waterkit spills his secret._

_"Me too. Promise to always love each other?" Forestkit asks._

_"I promise Forestkit."_

_End Flashback _

"No you have it all wrong. She was declaring her love for me I don't love her back."

"What!" Glittereyes screeches "how can you like this… this _thing _instead of me!?" She storms of off with out wanting an answer.

_Maybe things will work out now. _ I silently think to my self.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

_A Few Moons Later_

"Foreststorm!" My mate Waterclaw screeches for me to get out of the den. _Why did I make this mistake? Why did I let Waterclaw become my mate? _I think trudging out of my warm nest. _Everything was just fine until Goldtail came. _Goldtail is a rouge that came to RiverClan asking to be a warrior. Purestar allowed him to become a warrior right away after assessing his skills. _And of course go lucky Waterclaw became friends with him. Ha and here I am two moons later being tortured by the cat I used to love. _I sarcastically laugh to my self. My mate Waterclaw stared torturing me and the only cat I have confided in is Goldenheart. He is always there for me when I wake up after nightmares or is always making excuses for me when I come back bruised and bloody.

"Lichenfur can Foreststorm. Goldtail and I go out hunting!" Waterclaw asks.

"Of course Waterclaw!" She calls back.

Waterclaw and Goldtail escort me out of camp and to the farthest part f our territory.

"Now Foreststorm I have been talking to Goldtail and we believe that it is time for my bloodline to continue so I command you to mother my kits."

"Are you crazy? No she-cat in their right mind would mother your kits!" I shout back. Waterclaw gives me an evil smile and says right back "I thought you would say that." He flicks his tail and Goldtail jumps on me and holds me down.

"My dear Foreststorm we could have done this the easy way but if you want the hard way fine by me."

I attempt to free myself but Goldtail is a cat of large build so my attempts are futile. I close my eyes tight and a lone tear runs down my cheek. I am crouching there for what feels like a moon but no pain ever comes. I suddenly hear screeching and all of a sudden the weight on top of me vanishes and I look up to see Goldenheart looking at me with so much concern and love. I look around to see both Waterclaw and Goldtail dead.

"Worry not my love they will never hurt you again."

* * *

_Many Many Moons Later_

My name is Foreststorm. I was born to Silvershadow and Shellclaw. I am a warrior of StarClan. And my mate is Goldenstar formally Goldenheart.

My mate and I were peacefully resting in the sun as a messenger of the great leaders runs up to us.

"River and Thunder request audience with you." And with out waiting for a reply he quickly ran away.

I look over to Goldenstar and mummer to him "well we better go see what they want." After a short jog we reach the den of leaders. River and Thunder walk up to us and nod greeting.

"The evil is coming again. Waterclaw and Goldtail have been reborn into Tigerclaw and Brokentail. Only the two to pure heart can stop them and that is you two. We will send you back and become the legendary heroes Sandstorm and Firestar. Will you except your destiny?"

I look over at my mate and he nods. I look up to the leaders and reply. "I had hoped that their time in the Dark Forest would change them but I guess I was wrong. _They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself._" And with out another word my mate and I tails intertwined walk straight into our true destiny.


End file.
